Save a goblin ride the king
by thiccratdicc
Summary: just a quick ficlet based off of Boys Keep Swinging by thebeetlequeen on tumblr 100% recommend


Sarah came home, tired from another shit day at work. She fumbled with the keys before getting the door open. She heard scurrying and something being knocked over just before she walked in. Probably Jareth skittering around to put some clothes on.

On the floor, just by the door, lay a trail of rose petals. She frowned at them, not how Jareth usually played things, so she didn't yell like she probably would have if he had tried any of his usual "seductions". She followed the petals to her room, the door slightly ajar; in the room, she found Jareth.

Surprisingly, clothes included. "What is this Jareth?" she asked.

He took a deep breath, this entire thing was Hoggle's idea. He had said to be less forward. On the bed, there was a board game, chess he thought it was called. It wasn't chess, as a matter of fact, it was a chess board with checker pieces and a deck of cards.

"Im being,,, romantic" he said. Looking away. Sarah huffed.

"Why do you have cards?" she asked, "where did you even get those?" Sarah didn't have any cards in the house, let alone a chess set.

Jareth shrugged, nervous. When it came down to it, having Sarah in _his_ room was usually enough to get him hard. But this time was different. He gestured softly to the bed, inviting her to sit down. Her eyes ran over him, trying to figure what had gotten into him, before sitting down a few feet away from him, on the edge of the bed.

"I thought we could play chess," he glanced down at the smudged writing on his arm, "That's what it's called right?" Sarah laughed a bit.

"This is not chess Jareth" his face fell, but Sarah smiled at him anyway. "It's all right"

She was fucking tired honestly, she was craving attention and Jareth wasn't being gross for once. She picked the chess board up, and placed it lightly out of the way, shuffling closer to Jareth. Leaning up against him. Jareth froze when she got close, wide eyed and chest fluttering. He dared not smile.

Sarah tilted her head up to look at Jareth, she, for some reason was again struck with how pretty Jareth's face was. She reached up to kiss his nose; at the contact his face flushed bright red, and he struggled to keep his cool. Sarah being so close, so tantalizing. He couldn't help himself; he kissed her.

To say the least Sarah was surprised; wide eyed, but she didn't pull away. Jareth took this as an invitation; kissing her harder. Breathing deep, feeling heat in his groin. He smiled when she kissed him back.

Feeling his lips against hers was intoxicating and delicious; she drew a deep breath. Jareth began kissing along her jaw, hungry. For once, Sarah let him. The fae kissed her jaw gently, pulling her closer, onto his lap. Her legs clumsily wrapped around his waist, positioning themselves over the side of the bed was difficult to say the least; but the friction against his cock was worth it.

He moaned into Sarah's neck, slipping his hands under her shirt. Running his fingers up her sides. His cock pushing up against her when she made no move to stop him, greedy. Sarah was blissful, jareth pushing up against her, hands shaky under her shirt. She smiled and helped him take it off, but Jareth stopped. "W-what's wrong?"

Jareth took a second to compose himself before answering her, "I just didn't, I'm, think …. Didn't think this would actually work?", he averted his eyes from Sarah's chest in front of him. The both must have looked like idiots. Jareth's cock hard underneath her, but both blushing like teenagers on their first date.

"Um, are you sure?" Jareth asked - as much as he wanted this, he wanted her as well. Sarah nodded, looking away again.

Jareth kissed her again, softly on the lips. She moaned into his lips and kissed him back; feeling her groin flare with heat. She reached down to let him know what she wanted, and the poor goblin gasped against her hand. Cock throbbing at the pressure, all of their reservations melting away. Sarah regained enough nerve to tease him through his tights, enjoying the trilling noises he made under her hand.

Jareth managed to remove his shirt and pants in a few quick motions, and began his work on Sarah's pants. Unbuttoning them clumsily. Sarah took the time to look at him, noticing the lean muscle stretched over his chest, and smiled at the goblin underneath her.

"You're beautiful you know" she said to him, sliding her pants down the rest of the way.

He was startled, and blushed like an idiot; allowing her to push him down on the bed, knocking the game pieces everywhere. She kissed his neck, and then his collar bone. Drawing a deep moan from his throat, she moved down lower. Kissing his chest; leaving a dark hickey over his ribs. Jareth was melting under all of the attention - his cock throbbing at the thought of being so close to her. He was a vocal mess and he hated it, as much as he pretended otherwise, he was a bottom at heart.

Sarah moved down to his navel, kissing it softly. He had left his underwear on, and she used every ounce of her resolve not to rip them off. She instead slid them down softly, allowing Jareth's cock some fresh air. Her eyes savoured every inch of him, smiling softly at him when he looked away. He felt naked, exposed on his back. Sarah knowing _exactly_ how he felt about her.

She slipped her own undergarments off, and tossed them onto the floor. She bent down again, kissing around Jareth's thighs. Making sure he was ready for her, each kiss causing little chirps to escape from Jareth's mouth.

"Ah your eyes can be so cruel" he hummed under his breath. She smirked at him.

"Jareth"

"Yes precious?" he asked softly.

"I could be cruel," she paused "but I'd rather have sex"

She moved her hips over Jareth's and teased herself over him, letting him pull her down onto his cock. Slipping into her easy and soft. The pressure and heat of each other causing both of them to moan softly. Jareth grasped her hips tight, creating a rhythm with his own. Thrusting slow, letting her ride him. Using his body as her toy.

Sarah rode up and down, gently riding Jareth's cock. Every second of friction bringing her closer, each movement shooting pleasure up her spine. Jareth loved every second of it. Watching her, hearing the sounds she made.

Sarah, now ready for more began rocking her hips faster, creating a steady pace. Jareth underneath her, helping her along. Loving every second of it.

Three more, and Sarah was done. She came hard, Jareth's cock still inside her. She felt as Jareth's body tensed up, his mouth opening wide as he came into Sarah just after. Both of their bodies were hit with waves of pleasure, Sarah's breath hitching. Sarah slipped off from on top of Jareth, and layed down next to him, snuggling closer. Jareth breathing hard next to her was all she needed to feel safe.

Jareth had that effect on her. Jareth caught his breath, and noticed that he hadn't woken up yet. This is when he usually woke up. Sheets sticky and a sense of overwhelming shame hanging over his head. He turned to face Sarah, entwining his legs with hers.

"Thank you I guess" he whispered to her. Sarah laughed.

"I think I should be the one thanking you"


End file.
